Snow White Queen
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: Veela!Draco: Girl!Harry: As a veela, Draco needs a female mate, not male. Without permission or knowing, Harry is turned into a girl. Draco finds his mate, Harry hides his identity and Harry doesn't want Malfoy. But Malfoys never lose. ABANDONED.
1. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapitre Un  
**

Feels like the weight of the world  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?  
**Weight of the World-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

Harry Potter didn't like being who he was. Sure, he had great friends, but when it came right down to him, he wasn't happy. Maybe if he had gotten a girlfriend he wouldn't think such thoughts. The only set back to that was that he didn't like girls as more than friends...

Being in number four Private Drive gave him time to think. He hadn't told his friends yet that he was gay. Would he tell them? Probably not. He just didn't want to see the looks of disgust on their faces when he told them who he really was. He was ashamed and had no one to go to with these feelings. Maybe if he had Sirius. But no. Sirius had died two years ago, leaving Harry miserable and alone.

Harry hated the feeling of the weight of the world on his shoulders. Everytime he breathed, it seemed to be monitored. Everytime he set foot out of the house, an owl would appear next to him and hand him a letter from Dumbledore, warning him not to do so. He was trapped, and he didn't know how to escape it.

If only he was someone else.

* * *

"Draco are you sure your mate is a male?" 

Draco Malfoy nodded his head.

"I know he is Severus. And I can't have a male mate. Who ever this person is, they will turn into a female...when they finally turn of age."

Snape shook his head. Why did all of this have to happen to him? "And what are you going to do about finding him? You very well can't."

Draco glared at the snarky bastard he knew as his godfather. "You will retrieve him for me, just as when he comes to his new form, you will bring him here."

The obsdian eyes narrowed. "I will not do your own work."

Draco smirked. "Yes you will, I will tell you where he is located and you bring him here. I can't let anyone finding out who _he_ is. If they do, they will probably know what I am, and what I am will not to be respected in the Wizarding World."

"I can't believe no one has ever put two and two together." Snape snorted quietly to himself, but Draco heard just the same.

"No," he bit back a smile, "and they won't find out either."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And when exactly am I to retrieve your mate?"

"July 31st."

Snape narrowed his eyes. That was the birthday of the Potter brat. "I see. And how will you know where he is?"

Draco looked up at his godfather once more. "Because I am a Malfoy and therefore, I'm a Veela."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if that was too short, I want to see people's reactions so far before I go farther. Please tell me what you all think. I do have other fanfictions and I am still sorting out schedules of which I'm going to work on. On another note, you might notice that some of my titles are based on Evanescence's new CD, The Open Door. No one has pointed it out on my story Sweet Sacrifice which is number one in the track. Snow White Queen is also a song. My favorite, actually. 


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapitre Deux**

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.  
**Lithium-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

**  
**Harry looked out up above, straight into the deep-blue, star-filled sky. The night was warm and a scent of honeysuckle and jasmine surrounded him as crickets were playing their small song and the sound of laughter came from the Dursley household.

Harry sighed into the beautiful night. Oh how he wished he were with someone at days/nights like these. Someone to hug and kiss and say sweet little nothings; laugh about embarrassing moments and to confide in with his most darkest of secrets.

As Harry looked up into the sky, he saw a shooting star. Harry closed his eyes, a sad smile across his lips, and made a wish.

No one but him knew what he had wished for, no one but him knew he wanted his one true love.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, it's not even a real chapter. It's a slight teaser to the whole story I have now outlined and worked on constantly. I appreciate all the reviews I have received and I thank you all so much. I will tell you now that this is nothing like Sweet Sacrifice. This one will not be filled with sweet kisses and proclamations of love. Yes, it will have its sappy moments, but it will be filled with anguish and angst. I have written out the ending, lyrics and all, and I've got to say, I'm satisfied (though your reaction might traumatize me). So this update was basically telling you that this story is now one of my top priorities. Any questions or comments? They will be answered.

--_Missy Padfoot_


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry I have failed to update this. I promise it won't be a year next time. Big change however is that this won't be angst anymore.I have been so stressed and depressed this year that I can't write sad, only happy. Yes, I am a freak that way. (I'm like that in my music too, I need Evanescence when I'm happy and Britney Spears when I'm sad) And so, I might give you all a different ending and plot I had in mind originally. So yes, happy story time!

**Chapitre Trois**

Catch me, as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
**Whisper-----Evanescence, Fallen**

Severus Snape walked into the east wing study. As he stepped through the door and spotted the blond, he brushed off imaginary lint from his shoulder and sat down in front of Draco. Draco ignored him and shook his glass; hearing the clatter of the ice cubes at the bottom. He stared at it as he saw that it was the only thing left from the brandy he had drunk. Snape, however, became impatient.

"Just because you're my godson doesn't mean I have to do your bidding; much less be summoned as a common mutt." He bit out.

Draco ignored him.

Snape stood up. "I'll be leaving now." He said briskly. "Frankly, I shouldn't even be helping you." Draco's voice made him pause and turn around.

"I know who it is." Draco sighed heavily and put his glass down on the coffee table next to him. He stood up and crossed the floor towards the fireplace. He took out his wand from his robes and flicked it towards the fire; extinguishing it. "The reason I need you," he kept going, "is because I had already sensed them at Hogwarts last year. You being a professor grants you access to school records including paperwork dealing with residence."

He stopped and looked at Snape bitterly, who was still standing by the door with an agitated look on his face. "I had the _dream_ and I know who he is."

"And?" Snape prompted him.

"Can you go look up where Potter lives? I think you should go and get him before it happens. I want to be there when it does." He said melodramatically.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Snape spat. The boy was being an ass. Who cared if he was going through a hard ordeal? Harry Potter his mate? Bah, he'd be surprised if it wasn't. Everything he did had the boy in it. Nevertheless, he didn't have to do anything, especially if he was being addressed in such a manner.

"Please Severus?" Draco pleaded.

Snape snorted. "Oh, so now you act like a child."

"Sorry?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and moved Draco from his seat and took away his empty glass of brandy.

"You are not your father and you are not in the drinking age yet."

"I'll have you know--"

"Until you're 17, Draco."

Draco grumbled.

"At least you had fun pretending."

"I was not--"

"Shut up, you insolent brat. I won't do this for you if you don't."

"Fine, fine."

Draco went over on the other side of the room and sat down in a more comfortable chair. Snape followed suit.

"Potter? Not surprised. Are you?" Snape asked Draco.

Draco frowned. "Of course I am."

"Care to explain the dream?" At the mention of it, Draco blushed and his godfather smirked. "I see. And you sure it was him? Was he a girl yet?"

"Er, I had the dream before, but I could never identify who it was. Finally, I saw a scar and I knew it was him."

Snape sighed. Really. Why did everything have to happen to him. "So what are we going to do about your father? You know that you have to get the approval of the Malfoy head. And since your father is only in hiding and not dead, you still need his permission."

"He doesn't have to know! After, Potter will become a female soon enough!"

"And blood, Draco? You do realize that you would be the last pure-blooded Malfoy, You do know that once they discover your children are half-bloods, your fortune will be taken away and given to your closest pure-blooded relative, that being a Weasley, most possibly."

"Severus, this is no joke!"

"What? You thought that Malfoys never got desperate?"

"Well, there are ways to make a person pure."

"But you will never go there."

"And why not?"

"You have to kill 7 pure-blooded virgins. Do you think there are any pure-blooded virgins if at all?"

"Oh, whatever. We'll think of something." Draco drummed his fingertips on his chair.

"Well, first things' first, we have to make sure that Potter will agree to the arrangement. If he backs off, you're done for. Then, we have to convince the brute to take a new identity. That might be very difficult, especially considering that he's very important to Dumbledore both as a tool in this war and views him as a grandchild or some rot like that."

"Charming." Draco remarked with a snort. This was turning out to look very difficult.

Snape continued. "Having your mother and father not interfere with you keeping the brat here will be easy. After all, they expect you to take care of yourself and of course, I am here to check on you every once and a while." Snape looked bitter. He was doing more than check on him.

"And then...?" Draco asked.

"We then have to register papers and make a new name for your future wife. Set up a plausible bloodline and have him registered at Hogwarts; your mate has to be constantly near you the first 5 months, after all."

"But before all that we need Potter's cooperation!"

"I haven't gotten to it Draco." Snape narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you are missing a very important point here. The threat of the Dark Lord is still there, now more than ever for you because your father is heavily involved and you are expected to be as well. Chances are that you will be used to access money from your vaults since your father is indisposed of doing so himself.

"Even though Lucius and Narcissa won't visit you much, you have to remember that you have to court Potter publicly, so your parents will HAVE to meet your mate. You need their approval and its crucial that you get it. Potter WILL have to get lessons on proper etiquette and know how to act like a pure-blood if you want this charade to work."

"Right, well... I'll be sure to keep Potter away from the Dark Lord and teach him how to be proper and then?"

"That's it."

"That's all you came up with?"

"I don't see you coming up with any more plans!"

"This sounds easy."

"You are forgetting one thing."

"Oh?"

"You NEED Potter's cooperation!!"

* * *

Harry took a walk to the park every Saturday morning. It was the only time of day he had to himself, what with Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon sleeping in.

This was the last time he was going to have this walk. Tomorrow was his birthday and he was going to be at the legal age!

No more Dursleys, no more Private Drive! He had received a letter from Dumbledore telling him that he would arrive around noon to pick him up and Harry had already packed his belongings.

Harry looked both ways before he crossed the street and stepped onto the park's sidewalk, just as he started to walk on the grass, he heard a voice behind him. "Catch Potter."

With seeker reflexes, he quickly turned around and caught whatever was thrown at him.

Next thing he knew, however, was that there was a tug on his naval and he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In case you're confused... Lucius Malfoy is the head of the house traditionally, but legally, it's Draco. Join my yahoo group! Link on my profile.

Please review and sorry again for the wait!


	4. No More

I've abandoned Snow White Queen. :( But please check out Perfect for You where the storyline in somewhat similar. In Perfect for You, Draco is a Veela and because of this, Harry will be transformed into a girl against his will. Well, kinda. You'll see ;D. The mood and characterizations are completely different, so erm, I see it as a good thing. :D

I'm sorry to those who have, over the years, asked whether I was continuing this or not. I honestly thought I'd get back to this (and actually most of my stories *cough*) but alas, Snow White Queen has no hope. :(

-Edna


End file.
